


The Beginning

by Fighter1Day



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Labor, Junkrat is a Man, M/M, Mentions of Blood and Body Fluids, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Junkrat, Trans!Junkrat, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter1Day/pseuds/Fighter1Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our lifetimes, there are only a few moments where everything else fades away. They happen most at the beginnings and the ends. For Jamison, it's a beginning.</p><p>-</p><p>Please do not add this to collections without obtaining my consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> DYSPHORIA WARNING: In case you didn't read all the tags: this story is about a pregnant transman. If your dysphoria is triggered by pregnancy or anything associated with it, please don't read this fic.

He couldn’t breathe. Everything in that moment just disappeared. Sounds and movements no longer reached him as he leaned toward… _what was her name again_ … It didn’t matter. Nothing did as it—as _she_ —was pressed to his chest. As she squirmed at the new sensations, the chill and openness of the world. As she smeared his own blood against his chest. As she cried. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, faster than his own as he too fought to breathe.

Gloved hands with towels reached for her. They jostled her as the cloth was rubbed against her skin, wiping away the vernix and blood. She was startled and cried louder. Her eyes screwed shut against the bright lights and foreign texture. Trying to hide from the contact, she pressed tighter against him. His brow furrowed and he looked up to face the person who was _assaulting_ her.

The world expanded again as they smiled at him. As they spoke just above a whisper, “it’s okay Jamison. I promise we aren’t hurting her.” They nodded to something behind him, their blonde ponytail falling past their shoulder. “See,” he turned cautiously to look too, “Mako is right there. He won't let anything happen to you two.”

His face softened as he looked at the large man. As a large hand came to wipe his cheek. He blinked when he realized Mako was wiping tears from his eyes. In the man’s own eyes was a light that he’d never seen there. They were almost sparkling as they watched him. A smile pulled his lips up into scarred cheeks. _Where was his mask?_

Mako moved closer to him. A loud scraping sound made him cringe, a hand reflexively moving to protect her from the offensive noise. He relaxed when he felt the bed dip toward the larger man. When the man leaned against it to rub his shoulders and look at her more closely. He almost didn’t hear him when he whispered, “she’s beautiful.”

He felt the tears this time. Could see them obscure his vision as he adjusted his arms to pull her closer to his face. The tears rolled done his cheek and onto hers as he smiled down at her. _She is beautiful._ She looked back up at him, her cries stopping momentarily as she listened to him cry. _The most beautiful ‘rat._ He stroked one of her fatty cheeks with the pad of his thumb. Her nose scrunched as she closed her eyes in response. Clumsy limbs waving against the intrusion of her space.

“Ya’ did good, Jamie.” He was pressed into Mako, the man wrapping himself around the pair. Kisses were pressed into his jaw as Mako continued to praise him. His shoulders shook when he heard Mako whisper that deep voice trembling in his ear as tears laved their cheeks, “thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware, as a trans man, that a pregnant trans character is hardly a celebrated idea inside of and outside of the community. A lot of people have dysphoria and are uncomfortable about the idea, which I totally understand.
> 
> I do not want to fetishize pregnancy; and I will stop if I find there is a problem with people doing that based on my work. I am only trying to celebrate what I've been so afraid of my whole life, wanting so desperately to transition and be accepted by the community that I was willing to deny myself something I want in the future.
> 
> As always, with any other, please respect both me and my work if you chose to comment or critique.  
> Thank you.


End file.
